The story of Mountainclan
by MHfrankieforever
Summary: When Thunderclan is having hard times, the 5th clan (Mountainclan) tries to help Thunderclan in the hard times. But what they don't expect...is a war! (Takes place in an AU of into the wild)
1. Allegiances

This is the story of MountainClan, the ones that saved ThunderClan... ( Takes place in an AU during into the wild)

 **Allegiances**

Leader: Speckledstar - A calico she-cat with soft fur and brown eyes.

Deputy: Cedarheart - A ginger tom with bright, blue eyes. Apprentice: Grasspaw

Medicine cat: Doeleaf - A light brown she-cat with a white stomach and paws. She also has soft spots of white on her tail. Her eyes are a deep brown.

Warriors: Larkclaw - A light brown tom with dark brown paws and muzzle. His eyes are a bright green. Apprentice: Applepaw

Mistlefoot - A white she cat with a gray paw and a scar on her left-back leg. Her eyes are a gray-blue. Apprentice: Featherpaw

Fallowstream - A Gray tom with white stripes and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Breezepaw

Jaystorm - A black tom with a dark grey-blue undercoat and a white stripe that goes from the nose to tip of the tail. His eyes are dark blue.

Thistlefur - A gray-brown she-cat with brown paws and overcoat with black ears and a black muzzle. Her eyes are chocolate brown, and one is clouded over. (blind)

Darksplash - A white tom with large black splatters all over his coat, his eyes are green.

Apprentices: Breezepaw - A white tom with golden eyes

Featherpaw - A white and light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Applepaw - A fluffy ginger she-cat.

Grasspaw - A sleek gray tom with brown patches and yellow eyes.

Queens: Snowbrook - A white she-cat with a long, brown tail. her eyes are brown.

Kits: Birchkit - a sandy furred she-cat

Petalkit - a light brown and white she-cat with blind eyes.

Sparkkit - a ginger tom with a white muzzle and brown eyes.


	2. Prologue

The sun shined though the clouds as the rays hit Speckledstar's pelt softly. The warm breeze caught her by surprise, as she stretched her body on a rock next to the apprentice's den. Out came Applepaw, padding through the soft grasses. Her eyes caught sight of her mentor, Larkclaw. Her fluffy ginger fur was a streak in the green meadows as she ran to him. He glanced her way for only a moment before turning his head away, unable to look at her emerald eyes. "Larkclaw! What are we doing today? Can I go hunting with you? Please?" She was hopping in place as her eyes where set on his face. "No, Applepaw. We will be doing none of that." He sighed heavily and looked her way "Speckledstar must see you. It is very important." Applepaw froze and slowly creaked her neck to look behind her. Her ears drooped as she padded toward her stoic leader. Her head hung low as her green eyes looked up at Speckledstar. "Ah, Applepaw. Please, sit." Speckledstar spoke as she straightened herself. Applepaw flopped onto the ground and let her fuzzy ears perk up as Speckledstar began to speak. "Applepaw. It is not you who is in trouble." Speckledstar's eyes where focused onto Applepaw. "Larkclaw is to Apprentice Birchkit soon and you need a new mentor." Applepaw began to speak but couldn't as her leader was still talking. "Your new mentor shall be Darksplash. That is all." Speckledstar turned and padded away into her den. Applepaw looked back at Larkclaw, devastated, before turning to see a large tom in her presence. "O-oh! Darksplash! Hello! Uh-uh I mean..." Applepaw was tripping over herself as her tail swayed back and forth. Darksplash sighed heavily as he muttered, "Applepaw. It is time to go..hunting. Come with me." His jade eyes shot darkness though Applepaw's veins as he stared her way. He was in every way the opposite of her previous mentor, Larkclaw. The two of them began to shuffle into the darkness of the forest hunting grounds somberly before hearing a piercing scream. They both turned to see the corpse of Larkclaw with Thunderclans deputy, Tigerclaw above him. Tigerclaws unsheathed ivories had been sinked into Larkclaws soft pelt. Tigerclaw had clawed right at the heart, killing Larkclaw instantly. Darksplash rushed to the scene and quickly acended onto Tigerclaw's back, biting down hard. Tigerclaw Growled deeply as his blood gushed out of him. Suddenly someone else screamed, it was Doeleaf, the medicine cat. Doeleaf ran out of the medicine cat's den as quickly as she could as her small paws thudded against the dirt. "W-What is going on here?!" Doeleaf gasped with all the air in her lungs. "Darksplash! Tigerclaw? I-I don't understand..." Applepaw had run off by this time. She was hiding behind the huge trees that lay just outside of camp. "I must get help.." She whispered, but nobody heard her.


End file.
